Personal information for an individual can be readily obtained or voluntarily provided by the individual. For example, the individual may provide information such as a current salary, a financial report pertaining to the individual's assets, e.g., real estate holdings, financial statements from financial institutions, tax returns, and the like. Although the above information can be used to provide a rating of the individual, e.g., a credit score, the above information does not provide a true measure of the individual's overall value.